


Leader's Girl

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Caretaker Onew, Cute, Erections, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff/Comfort, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kindhearted, Kinky, Light Groping, Mentions of Sex, SHINee - Freeform, Submissive, Submissive Female, Touching, flirt, kpop, soft, sub, whiny, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Leader's Girl

The younger female had been living in the dorms with SHINee for almost a week and she had made herself at home. Other than the occasional pair of lace panties in the floor or books found here and there, it was hard to even tell a girl was even living there; and to tell the truth the boys were rather tidy on their own. She had a bag in the sitting room and a tiny chair that she liked to frequent, but the members shared living space with her hospitably, making her feel like she belonged there.

Kibum didn’t want much to do with her, but he wasn’t the quickest to warm up to new people, especially a cute, young girl who was making the other members coo and fawn over her. Taemin was still rather shy around her, finding it hard to look her in the eyes because she was so cute. Minho liked to cook for her, watching her wiggle and get all flushed when he brought the food to the table in his apron, her reaction alone enough to make him weak. Onew was more than interested in her, always flirting when the other members weren’t looking, his eyes seemingly on her even when they weren’t. She always felt watched and it made her knees weak.

The members had been out shopping for the duration of the day, leaving her alone at home, something they did quite often as they tended to have lots of practice that took up much of their time. Onew had come home first, the others resigning to stay out, wanting to accompany Kibum to one of the fancier shops to help him look for a very specific pair of shoes that Onew was sure he had made up. Hearing the shower on when he entered, he stared off towards the bathroom and put his bags down, slipping off his shoes so he could pad quietly over.

He neared the door and put his ear towards it, hearing small hums coming from the room. He smiled to himself and moved back, turning to head back to his bags when he heard a squeak, followed by a shout and then a heavy thud. Rushing back over, he pushed the door open to find her sitting on her butt on the floor, her legs splayed and face pained. Ignoring the fact that she was naked, Onew quickly moved to his knees, taking her hand, “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah, I-I’m okay, I just…ow, it h-hurts.”

“It’s okay, just stay still. Is anything broken?”

“I don’t think so, I can move everything…”

“Well, maybe you just landed wrong.”

“I don’t know….but my hand, I landed on it.” She said as she held it up, showing him her fingers, “I might have jammed one, it hurts….” She whimpered softly, staring at him for a long moment. Tipping his head, the leader leaned forward and softly touched that wrist before grasping it and kissing those fingers, moving up to her wrist and up her arm, reaching a shoulder.

“Is this helping?” He asked as he kissed to the girl’s neck and them up to her ear, his breath warm, the water from the shower having already half soaked him and the floor they sat on. She nodded when he kissed at her ear and he continued, licking and sucking on a lobe. His hand lifted and he timidly touched her chest, feeling over a nipple, the skin perking under his fingers. Shivering, he continued on, pinching softly. She made helpless little sounds and grasped at the wet fabric of his shirt, coaxing him on verbally.

Onew felt arousal swell up in him and his pupils blew wide, pulling back only for a moment before pushing his lips against her own, kissing her deeply. His hand slipped between her legs and she gasped against his lips, inviting that hand, those long fingers. Onew grunted and invaded, touching the heat there, “Does this hurt, too…?” He asked, a slightly perverse smile stretching across his face, his handsome features making it seem far too erotic. She didn’t say a word, but he kissed her again, “I’ll make it feel better too…I promise.”


End file.
